


Gelebah pada Mawar

by ikkika_chan



Series: anguria e caffè [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, Threeshot, curse everywhere, diksi tinggi, watermelon and coffee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkika_chan/pseuds/ikkika_chan
Summary: Namanya gelebah kala Jaemin menodong asa pada Mark yang sudah terkikis linimasa, rindu kelabu dan harum mawar membunuh bulan adalah deskriptifnya yang koheren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Penulis hanya memiliki hak cipta pada plot, tidak untuk tokoh utama atau artis yang ada dalam cerita. Ikkika tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil dalam membuat fiksi ini, juga tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun.

 

_Ada rasa perih, kala menanap realita. Ada rasa gundah, kala menyambangi prestis delusif. Lantas, gelebah merobek frasa untuk keluar._  
_-Ikkika_Chan_

* * *

 

Kali pertama lensanya menemukan presensi sehangat baskara pagi adalah pada awal Januari, dimana sisa-sisa musim dingin masih tertambat penuh pada tiap jalanㅡbahkan sampai menciumi tiap penduduk lokal bumi yang merasakan semilir embus bekunya.

Jemarinya terangkat pada atmosfer yang bergelayut manja di tiap inci epidermis kulit, lantas membiarkan helai kecokelatan itu bertabrakan pada ritmis angin yang berembus kencang.

 

> "Kau penulis?" tanya sang mawar pada karsanya yang biasa, tak terlihat jelas bahwa penulis bisa setampan itu walau sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mendapat koheren sesuai pada dua frasa yang saling bertolak belakang itu. "Aku, penggemarmu."

"Oh?" Ia bahkan tidak menyangka suaranya yang tipis terangkat pelan walau berkonversasi dengan orang asing berada di daftar teratas hal yang paling dihindarinya. "Kau membaca bukuku?"

 

> Sesungguhnya, pemilik mata sekelam malam itu bukanlah seorang sastrawan terkenal. Hanyalah seorang penulis amatir yang senang bercumbu ria pada frasa, bahkan melacurkan tiap diksi pada majas yang tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali. Lalu, mengapa ada yang mau menjadi penggemarnya?

"Aku bukan Agatha Christie ataupun J.K. Rowling, manis." Suara afirmatif beserta kekehan remeh yang tadi sempat tertahan diujung lidah keluar seolah tak dipikirkan matang-matang. "Kurasa kau salah orang."

"Mark Lee." Suara manisnya merespon dengan lembut. "Lee Minhyung. Aku yakin aku tidak salah orang."

Bayang-bayang manis seperti tulisan yang dicetak penerbit beserta jumpa penggemar di perilisan pertama bukunya membuat jejaka tergoda, namun ia kembali mengingat betapa payahnya dia.

Iya, dia payah sekali.

Dia tidak bisa membuat pembaca tertarik dengan tulisannya sama sekali, maka jika kau melihat tulisannya di situs-situs sastra daring yang terkenal itu maka nama Mark Lee ada diurutan paling bawah tak peduli betapa ia menerbitkan karya-karya penuh diksi.

Jika dibandingkan dengan senior-senior yang sudah lebih lama berkecimpung, dan tentu saja memiliki banyak pembaca beserta penggemar (bahkan ada yang sampai menerbitkan versi buku serta elektronik karyanya), maka Mark hanyalah puing-puing terkecil yang siap terbang oleh angin lalu terlupakan presensinyaㅡhanya berada dibayang-bayang teman-temannya yang senior, terduduk paling ujung dan yang akan selalu dikenal sebagai 'teman si itu ya?'

"Aku sangat suka karyamu yang berjudul Nestapa." Suara manis itu kembali menelan bulat-bulat jalan pikirannya pada persepsi tentang dirinya sendiri. "Aku sangat menikmati diksimu, kau sangat jago membuat pembaca berputar-putar dalam latar belakang keadaan yang ada dalam cerita."

Dalam sepersekian detik kemudian tawa remeh menggema di tengah perpustakaan yang begitu sunyi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu atau apalah di ponsel masing-masing yang sudah tersambung dengan  _headset_ , melantaskan kerutan tak komprehen pada figur manis laki-laki di sebelahnyaㅡMark sempat melihat gurat tersinggung yang melintas pada air romannya namun laki-laki itu malah mengabaikannya.

"Begini," imbuh Mark pada laki-laki yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil terus tersenyum remeh (lebih tepatnya meremehkan selera buruk orang ini, karena Mark bukanlah pilihan pembaca berselera bagus). "aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menyukai Nestapa, atau tulisanku yang lain, tapi aku tidak pantas kau gemari. Jadi lebih baik simpan tenagamu untuk mengejar grup idola laki-laki yang akan segara konser di Jepang itu."

Setelah berkata demikian, langkahnya keluar gedung semakin bersemangat seolah mengejar kupu-kupu seperti anak gadis umur lima tahun adalah pilihan terbaik daripada mendengarkan celotehan laki-laki aneh berselera sastra rendah soal bagusnya karya milik Mark.

 

> Adalah kata bagus, sastra dan Mark yang disatukan dalam sebuah kalimat menjadi delusif tinggi yang didambakan Mark tapi ia cukup tahu diri bahwa kata bagus tidaklah koheren dengannya.
> 
> Penulis payah sepertinya bisa apa sih?

 

"Lee Minhyung-ssi!"

Otaknya kembali pada presensi yang sama seperti laki-laki aneh berselera sastra buruk yang kini duduk di sebelahnya sambil membaca sesuatu di gawainyaㅡMark tidak ingin berharap itu adalah tulisannyaㅡsambil mendiamkan kamomil yang sudah berevaporasi pada semilir udara di bulan Februari yang menyejukkan.

"Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Li Zhoulian ketika bertemu Huang Ruiwen di masa depan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba hingga Mark yang sedang asik menyesap teh kamomilnya nyaris terbatuk tidak elit karena tersedak. "Maksudku, kau menggantungkan ceritanya pada bagian ke delapan belas."

Sudah gila. Pikir Mark dalam otaknya yang cerdas itu. Laki-laki di depannya memang sudah gila.

Maksudnya, mengapa masih ada yang mau menunggu cerita buruk rupanya padahal Mark jelas sekali melihat masih banyak cerita yang lebih pantas untuk ditunggu, dan senior-seniornya bahkan sudah menerbitkan cerita daring baru?

Mengapa harus Mark Lee?

Mengapa harus cerita tulisan Mark Lee?

Mengapa?

"Kau unik." Suatu hari laki-laki semanis buah beri itu menyeletuk  setelah Mark bertanya padanya kala mereka sedang mengobrol antar pembaca dan penulis di sebuah taman bermain yang sepi pengunjung. "Mungkin memang tulisanmu sangat tidak minat dibaca oleh siapapun."

 

> _Dih, aku sudah tahu tidak usah diperjelas._

"Tapi caramu membuatku membayangkan hal sederhana menjadi indah, membuatku terpesona," imbuhnya lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangan untuk menyembunyikan sewarna buah persik yang merambat dari mandibula sampai ke telinganya dan Mark tidak salah kala sempat menanapnya tanpa permisi. "Diksimu membuatku jatuh cinta."

Suara napas ditarik dalam-dalam membuat Mark semakin menaruh atensinya pada semanis beri di depannya, netra sewarna dengannya itu memandang Mark dengan sorot memuja yang tulus, lantas selengkung kurva manis hingga mata yang lebih muda menyipit tersungging begitu mudah.

Pada saat yang sama, Mark merasakan hatinya menghangat oleh sebuah stetmen bahwa dari sekian puluh ribu orang diluar sana yang selalu melewatkan karyanya dan memilih untuk membaca karya yang lebih seniorㅡmasih ada satu orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintai goretan gagasannya hingga tanpa pikir panjang menyematkan Mark pada frasa 'penulis inspiratif'.

Walaupun agak berlebihan, berharap setidaknya ada satu orang saja yang mencintai karya-karyanya bukan karena dibayang-bayangi senior tapi karena apa yang ada di dalamnyaㅡkarena karyanya itu sendiri, Mark tetap merasa sangat senang.

 

> "Namaku Na Jaemin, penggemar nomor satu Mark Lee. Tolong bimbing aku dalam dunia sastra."
> 
> Namanya Na Jaemin, laki-laki yang ngotot menjadi penggemar penulis amatir sepertinya ini bernama Na Jaemin.  Terdengar manis, seperti hatinya dan seleranya.
> 
> Mark merapalkan dalam hati untuk melanjutkan kembali ceritanya yang sempat terbengkalai demi sederet nama yang baru saja dikenalnya.
> 
> Na Naemin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andaikata Mark dan Jaemin punya Ikkika, maka semua yang ada di fiksi ini punya saya, sayangnya tidak. Maka hak milik Ikkika hanya di alurnya saja

_Pada semilir angin yang berembus mencumbu bumi, pada kerlap-kerlip bintang yang tertanam di langit dan pada garis lintang orbit tiap planet, katakanlah padanya bahwa cinta tak melulu memiliki._

-Ikkika-Chan.

* * *

 

Khaliknya mencipta berbagai frasa untuk dicari oleh umat-Nya, memberikan kebebasan tiap pengetahuan untuk digali, lantas membiarkan tiap pilihan diambil bersamaan dengan konsekuensi tiap opsinya. Sama seperti Khalik menciptakan Mark Lee sebagai pemuda duapuluh tahun yang tampan dan cerdas, menjadi ekspetasi tiap orang yang lewat, namun payah dalam mengasihi dirinya sendiri.

Andaikata suatu hari Khalik memberikan pilihan pada Mark soal memilih hidup sebagai Mark Lee atau sebagai Mark NCT, maka Mark akan memilih mati pada saat itu juga.

"Tidak, itu terdengar menggelikan, kak." Seloroh manis Jaemin mengusik indera pendengarannya kala Mark tak sengaja menulis fiksi sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakannya dan menyuarakannya penuh penekanan.  "Penulis hebat tidak boleh mati bunuh diri, kau akan mengecewakanku."

"Jangan konyol Jaemin," balasnya tanpa benar-benar serius, ada kerlingan manis pada jelaganya yang berpendar antusias sambil membacakan sederet kalimat yang diyakininya adalah tulisan Mark itu sendiri kala ekor netranya mengintip malu-malu. "Aku tidak memiliki penggemar yang mau menunggu ceritaku berlanjut."

Konyol, Mark bergumam dalam hati kala tawa seringan bulu dan serenyah kue kukis cokelat bergema manis di gendang telinganya yang mulai beradaptasi dengan suara Jaemin yang manis dan membuat candu isi kepala. Merasa benar-benar konyol kala stetmen tentang jatuh cinta itu adalah realita drama dunia berkumandang pada otaknya sambil terus memandangi presensi afirmatif sang lengkung kurva yang tak pernah disadari selalu dicarinya kala malam menjemput.

Manis, dan membuat candu.

Lalu ada Na Jaemin di sebelahnya.

Mark merasa hidupnya satu-persatu menjadi utuh, lengkap seperti permainan teka-teki gambar untuk  taman kanak-kanak yang penuh warna tapi mampu membuat anak berumur enam tahun frustasi dibuatnya, setelah bertemu dengan Jaemin yang masih ngotot melabeli dirinya sebagai penggemar nomor satu Mark Lee si penulis payah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Mark mulai menemukan pecahan-pecahan kecil dari dirinya yang sudah lama dilupakan, dibiarkan pergi tanpa diminta kembali. Membiarkannya membusuk atau mungkin habis oleh ngengat dan karat tanpa mau diperbaiki oleh sang empu walau Khalik Langit dan Bumi sudah memberikan kesempatan sejak jauh-jauh masa.

Kadang Mark berpikir, mungkin memang Na Jaemin diutus Tuhan menjadi malaikat dan memberi asa pada Mark yang sudah lelah  berharap pada masa depan dan mengemis ampun pada masa lampaunya. Mencintai karya Mark apa adanya, lantas memberi korona fajar pada harinya yang selalu diliputi awan kumulus beserta kilatannya yang menjengkelkan.

"Tapi aku 'kan penggemar kakak," sahut Jaemin dengan nada tinggi yang manis, Mark sempat takut kala kilatan yang tadinya terlihat antusias kini malah jadi menakutkan dengan tukikan tajam itu.  "Kakak harus hidup, harus memiliki banyak cerita dan merampungkan yang masih  _on-going_ untukku, oke?"

Mark memilih untuk menyerah, membiarkan Jaemin pada stetmennya soal Mark Lee adalah idola barunya setelah Mark NCT, yang membuat Mark mendadak ingin tertawa namun tawanya tersangkut di ujung lidah tanpa mau keluar dan menyiksa Mark. Lagipula, Mark senang-senang saja melihat Jaemin yang tersenyum antusias tiap frasa-frasa kecil lolos dari indera suaranya lantas mendesak Mark untuk segera menumpahkannya dalam goretan sastra lalu menerbitkannya dalam situs sastra daringㅡyang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan menulis bukan hanya menyoal tentang linimasa alur tapi percampuran antara rasa, gambar dan histori.

Dan Mark pun tidak mau menampik perasaan hangat yang kian menggelayuti kardianya tiap Jaemin berada didekatnya, atau tiap laki-laki itu mengatakan hal-hal semanis karamel untuknya yang sering mengalami  _insecure_ , atau mungkin ketika presensinya diantara aurora senja dan komorebi pagi membuat Mark terpesona hanya dalam detik kelima matanya bersiborok dengan milik Jaemin yang menawan.

Namun, terkadang Khalik membiarkan babak demi babak hidup setiap manusia diporak-porandakan oleh linimasa yang biadab dan tidak punya hati nurani, menerbangkan tinggi asa hingga menembus galaksi andromeda lantas menjatuhkannya ke dasar bumi yang panas hingga frasa asa masa depan meleleh tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin menulis untuk kak Jaehyun." Kelakar Jaemin di suatu sore di bulan Desember yang dingin dan menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk Mark yang meremang antisipatif kala nama Jaehyunㅡyang Mark tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu siapa itu- lolos begitu saja dari bibir manis sang mawar. "Dia suka karya sastra juga, kak."

"Siapa Jaehyun?"

"Kak Jaehyun, kakak tingkatku, dia lebih tua dari kakak sepertinya," jawab Jaemin sambil terus tersenyum.

"Lalu?"

"Dia tunanganku, aku mau memberikan tulisan kakak sebagai hadiah pertunangan kami."

> Namanya linimasa, bersahabat dengan brengsek dan berkarib dengan biadab, penghancur asa setengah dari triliun manusia yang hidup lantas memberikan kasihnya pada sebagian yang beruntung. Pilih kasih pada hati yang remuk, memberikan cinta pada hati yang sukacita.

Memberikan Mark alasan untuk hidup kembali, lantas memberikan Mark alasan pula untuk cepat-cepat berkawan pada ajal yang selalu bergelayut manja di otaknya.

Namun ia melupakan Khaliknya yang memberikan ijin linimasa menghancurkan asa agar sebuah hikmah tertarik sempurna dan menempel dalam-dalam di otaknya,

 _My dear Mark Lee,_ cinta tak melulu soal memiliki.

Kadang cinta bermakna melepaskan.

Kalau begitu, desahnya dalam hati,

> _Berikan padanya sebuah frasa bahwa kehadirannya memberikanku harapan_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tidak di-beta, tapi semoga enak untuk dibaca. Dan sekali lagi hak cipta cerita milik Ikkika, Mark dan Jaeminnya enggak XD

_Harum mawar membunuh bulan._   
_-Payung Teduh, Rahasia._

* * *

 

"Jadi, apa yang menginspirasimu untuk menulis Nestapa?" tanya seorang wanita manis berambut ekor kuda kepirangan sambil menodong mikrofon kecil pada radius lima sentimeter dari bibirnya. "Ini adalah karya paling indah yang pernah kau terbitkan."

Tubuh ditegakkan, sementara kardia ditenangkan, lantas seembus napas keluar dengan teratur, lalu segores kisah yang tak sampai pada puannya melintas tanpa tahu malu pada presensi kecerdasan otaknya yang payah dalam mengelola memoar, membuat sang penikmat frasa tak sadar raut romannya yang berubah masam mengundang bisik-bisik tak mengenakan dari setiap pers yang datang di konferensi pers pertamanya.

Matanya bergulir pada sebuah buku dengan sampul merah yang menuliskan namanya dengan dicetak tebal  **Mark Lee** , lalu ditambah cetak miring  ** _Mark Lee_** dan Mark dengan konyolnya berpikir bahwa dipadu cetak garis bawah  ** _Mark Lee_**  terlihat lebih menggoda untuk dibaca.

"Karena mawar," jawab Mark penuh konotasi, mengenyampingkan fakta pertemuan seresmi ini membutuhkan jawaban riil dan denotasi. Lantas matanya menatap ke depan, penuh wibawa dan kepercayaan diri, berbeda dengan Mark Lee dua tahun yang laluㅡringkih, minder dan tidak punya karisma. "Harumnya mawar, bibirnya mawar, rambutnya mawar bahkan tutur kata manisnya adalah mawar."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Adalah seorang pembaca daring, mendatangiku dan merecoki hidupku selama satu tahun penuh." jelasnya pada khalayak media yang sudah ribut-ribut dengan catatan beserta kamera yang mengelilinginya antisipatif. "Memberikanku harapan bahwa tulisanku masih memiliki hati pembacanya." Afirmasinya kembali mengudara, menimbulkan gemerisik soal puan yang secara posibilitas menjadi inspirasi Mark dalam menekuri tiap alur ceritanya.

Pada dasarnya, memang Mark menyebutnya sebagai puan sang mawar yang memberi asa pada hidup dan memberi pahitnya kopi pada asa yang sudah dipupuknya jauh-jauh hari, lalu membuat Mark bertajuk pada diri bahwa maju adalah jalan hidupnya.

Sastra adalah hidupnya.

Na Jaemin adalah napasnya.

Cinta adalah merakinya, satu kalimat bersama Na Jaemin dan sastra.

Terdiam manis di setiap sudut hatinya, menangis pilu karena tak sempat diloloskan keluar lantas semakin sakit karena tak diberi asupan ditiap detiknya.

Namun, apa lacur? Mark tidak kuasa membendung rasa bahagia kala undangan pertunangan Na Jaemin dan Jung Jaehyun benar-benar sampai pada tangannya, memoar luka lantas membiarkan asa pupus sebelum benar-benar menggapai masa depan. Udara tak sempat terkais, namun rasa sudah tak berdaya.

"Lalu, apakah orang itu adalah kekasih Anda, Tuan Lee?"

"Bukan."

"Lantas?"

Lantas.

Mark menahan kalimat yang sudah berada di dalam otaknya kala sebuah kata lantas mengudara dengan kurang ajar, membuat Mark harus kembali meromani sebuah stetmen jaman dulu bahwa cinta tak melulu soal memiliki namun juga melepaskan dan sebuah deretan garis linimasa pada sebuah nama yang sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam setelah ia datang ke acara peresmian pertunangan Jaemin dengan wajah kusut dan jas yang sederhana menyelip di antara untaian frasa yang siap keluar.

Mengingat senyum bahagianya pada presensi laki-laki tampan berlesung-pipit tiap tersenyum itu adalah salah satu pemicu hancurnya hati Mark yang sudah tidak tertolong lagi sejak linimasa yang biadab merobohkan seluruh pertahanannya.

Linimasa itu brengsek.

Linimasa itu biadab.

Linimasa itu tahi kucing.

Kadang Mark merasa seperti orang kerasukan kala jarinya menari-nari di atas papan tik untuk merampungkan tiga puluh dua karya sastranya untuk di terbitkan pada situs sastra daringnya dengan begitu ambisius, seolah menulis di lain hari akan memicu kiamat datang dan menenggelamkan jasadnya pada remang malam dan rinai hujan yang kelam hanya karena mendengar Jaemin yang sudah bertunangan dan benar-benar resmi mengikat janji di atas altar di masa depanㅡyang Mark tidak pernah sudi untuk tahu kapan tanggal resminya.

Sebuah botol kola sewarna buah apel merah telah lumat di tangan Mark setelah ia menghabiskannya hanya dalam waktu lima detik hingga beberapa tetesannya keluar dari jalur, membuat beberapa sungai minuman berkarbon itu menghiasi rahang serta mengotori baju mahal yang disiapkannya untuk konferensi pers hari ini.

Konferensi Pers.

Kilas balik kembali menyapa Mark dan otaknya yang sudah lelah berdebat bersama takdir masa, memberikannya alasan mengapa Mark yang dulu selalu melabeli dirinya sebagai sastrawan daring terpayah dan hanya berada di bawah bayang-bayang senior kini menjadi salah satu penulis paling tersohor seantero benua karena kalimat penuh diksi yang indah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Dan Mark tidak mau mengeluh tiap kali berjalan sambil dibuntuti gadis-gadis remaja berseragam oranye datang padanya hanya untuk meminta foto dan tanda tangan, padahal Mark bukanlah salah satu anggota grup idola terkenal.

Mark hanyalah manusia biasa yang kebetulan dikenali karena karya sastranya yang indah dan menarik pembaca.

Lalu nama Na Jaemin kembali mampir pada lintas balik otaknya, menjadi salah satu alasan Mark menyelesaikan dan menerbitkan secara luring 'Nestapa' hingga kini namanya sudah tersiar indah sampai ke telinga pualam langit senja.

"Kenapa aku harus melanjutkan Nestapa hanya untuk Na Jaemin?" tajuknya pada diri sendiri, memberi patutan cermin kala semilir angin mengembus korona rambutnya membuatnya menyadari bahwa kebodohan dibalik kecerdasan sastranya sudah mendarah daging. "Bodoh sekali."

"Siapa yang bodoh kak?"

Suara itu.

Haha.

Mark tertawa penuh luka sambil menyeka lelehan air mata yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, melirik pada aurora senja yang mengolok kebodohannya karena berhalusinasi pada presensi Jaemin yang bersuara selembut nebula dan semanis lembayung senja.

"Mark Lee bodoh, kenapa suaranya terdengar nyata?" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri, lantas tubuhnya menegak sambil bersandar pada punggung bangku panjang yang didudukinya. "Gila, aku sudah gila."

"Kak Mark."

Mark mendongak, menoleh pada sumber suara dan mengharapkan nihil adalah hasilnya. Namun harapannya harus dipupus dalam-dalam kala rambut semanis buah beri milik Jaemin berhambur dengan udara senja, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat yang hidup hanya pada lembayung senja dan komorebi matahari lantas lengkungan kurva yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam pada sisi terdalam di otaknya itu kembali terpampang dengan sangat kurang ajar.

Hancur sudah  _move on_ -nya pada Jaemin.

Bangsat.

"Jaemin." seru yang lebih tua pelan sementara matanya mengikuti arah gerak Jaemin yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Lama tidak bertemu."

"Kakak rindu padaku?" tanya Jaemin sambil tertawa jenaka, matanya menyipit karena tersenyum terlalu lebar tapi Mark selalu suka bagaimana pahatan wajah pujangga lama itu terlihat.

"Seperti harum mawar membunuh bulan."

Mark dapat melihat dari ekor matanya saat Jaemin menunduk malu-malu sambil memainkan jemarinya yang besar dan lentik di antara pahanya yang merapat halus dan manis di saat yang sama, ia bahkan sempat melihat lirikan malu-malu yang dilayangkan Jaemin padanya namun ditepis tanpa tahu hati untuk menunjukkan pada semesta bahwa Mark sudah bergerak maju.

Bergerak maju omong kosong.

"Tidak mau bertanya apa kabarku?"

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Tidak seru." Jaemin bersungut-sungut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, atau gemas barangkali. "Tanyakan sebagai karya sastra terkenal."

"Apakah punuk mulai merindukan bulan?" tanya Mark cepat yang langsung merasa penyesalan benar-benar datang terlambat. Mereka baru bertemu dan Mark sudah bertanya selancang itu pada tunanganㅡatau mungkin istri- orang. Bagaimana respon Jaemin setelahnya?

"Aku dan kak Jaehyun putus." jawab Jaemin lancar, seolah memberitahu putusnya hubungan seperti memberitahu pada orang-orang bahwa permennya diambil orang. "Kak Jaehyun sibuk dan tidak akan sempat punya waktu untuk hubungan yang lebih serius, lagipula dia juga suka dengan orang lain."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku." Suara ragu mengganggu indera pendengaran Mark karena memberikannya sebuah asa yang kemungkinan akan kembali dipupus dalam-dalam, namun Jaemin menatap langsung ke dalam sorot matanya dengan sorot merindu nan nestapa. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja?"

"Karena ada kakak."

Semilir angin kembali berembus, menerbangkan helaian sutra manis Jaemin yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum sebelum memberikan kekehan serenyah kue kukis pada atmosfer canggung di sekitar, lantas semua pertahannya yang sudah dibangun selama dua tahun terakhir dengan susah payah itu runtuh hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Salahkan senyum manis itu. Salahkan sorot matanya yang indah itu. Salahkan juga suaranya yang manis itu.

Oh, sialan sekali, Mark benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan Jaemin dari teritori kehidupannya yang malang habis dipermainkan linimasa.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadikanku inspirasimu menulis, kak." katanya manis. "Aku tidak bisa tidak tersanjung kala membaca bukumu yang baru dirilis sebulan lalu itu."

"Hm."

"Dan kalau ditanya, apa warna langit, aku akan menjawab biru."

Mata Mark menyipit, mendapat konotasi manis dari Jaemin tidak terlalu membuatnya terbiasa, malahan membuatnya ingin mengubur diri ke dasar bumi sambil mencubiti epidermis kulitnyaㅡberharap bahwa konotatif Jaemin adalah nyata keluar dari bibir semanis ceri itu bukanlah bunga tidur semata.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

* * *

 

_Kalau kau bertanya apa aku menyukaimu atau tidak, sama seperti bertanya padaku apa warna langit._

_[Anonimus, Cakue-Chan - Tutor ]_

* * *

 

_**Gelebah pada mawar, selesai** _


End file.
